1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing data, a driving apparatus for performing the method and a display apparatus having the apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relate to a method for processing data for improving display quality, a driving apparatus for performing the method and a display apparatus having the driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel, a printed circuit board (“PCB”) on which a driving chip is mounted to drive the LCD panel, source tape carrier packages (“TCPs”) on which source driving chips are mounted to electrically connect the PCB to the LCD panel, and gate TCPs on which gate driving chips are mounted. The conventional LCD panel includes a plurality of unit pixels arranged in a matrix form, vertically extended data lines for providing the unit pixels with data signals, and horizontally extended gate lines for scanning the unit pixels.
A gate-IC-less (“GIL”) structure in which the gate TCPs have been removed and a gate driving circuit formed directly on the LCD panel have been developed and applied in order to decrease the size of the LCD apparatus and reduce manufacturing costs.
In addition, a horizontal pixel structure in which a longer side of sub-pixels which represents a single color and included in the unit pixels is aligned with a top side of the display panel is used to decrease the number of a source driving chip. In this typical horizontal pixel structure, relatively longer sides of red, green and blue color pixels are aligned along the horizontally extended gate lines, and relatively shorter sides of the red, green and blue color pixels are aligned along the vertically extended data lines. By using both of the GIL structure and the typical horizontal pixel structure, the number of components of the LCD apparatus and manufacturing costs are remarkably decreased.
However, an output image of the LCD apparatus having the typical horizontal pixel structure may be distorted because dimensions of a length and a breadth of each color pixel are reversed in comparison with an normal output image of the conventional LCD which does not have the typical horizontal pixel-arrange structure.